


Stolen Relics

by the_wolf_or_the_memrys



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: I'm sorry... not really, M/M, Multi, captive!Tony, some other weird stuff incoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolf_or_the_memrys/pseuds/the_wolf_or_the_memrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does what he wants. That's no secret, and Tony's well aware of that. But what will happen to him when it's Tony what Loki wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

The day Loki took Tony captive was a day none of his teammates would ever forget. The day was quiet and simple, Tony working in his lab when Loki arrived in a flash of green light. He'd wrapped his arms around the mortal almost too fast for the cameras to see, and they were gone in a heartbeat. Tony himself hadn't even had time to drop a snarky comment about the god's appearance in his lab before he was taken. Loki's home on Midgard was a simple place, open and warm, save for the cage in a corner of the room. This was where Tony was shoved, a cuff closing around his ankle when Loki snapped his fingers. The god smirked, eyes bright.  
"Now, my little one, you are mine."


	2. Caged In

Tony glared hotly at the smirking god who stood before him, outside the bars.  
"What the hell is your deal?!" He crossed his arms over his chest, covering the reactor. His chocolate brown eyes burned into Loki's emerald green, a scowl on his handsome face. The god merely smiled wider and strode away, into the bedroom Tony could see from his cage. A freaking cage, he thought to himself. He turned around slowly, eyes taking in his surroundings for something he could use to escape. A small bed, a walled bathroom complete with a door, and that was it. Tony glowered at the floor, chewing on his bottom lip.  
"Sonofabitch." The trickster knew well he couldn't leave anything the mortal could use, and he hadn't. Loki appeared from the other end of the room suddenly, startling the genius.  
"What the fuck do you want?" Tony growled, and Loki sits on the floor easily.  
"Company." There's something in Loki's eyes that puts Tony on edge, but he hides the unease.  
"Bullshit. You don't take prisoners. Why me?"  
"I have already told you, Stark. I wish for company... And your intellect is of a level with mine. Is that not reason enough?" Loki murmured, eyes never leaving Tony's face, which frightened the genius a little. It was seriously creepy to have the god who hated him staring at him like that.  
“Not really. You could have asked first, at least.” Tony snapped, rolling his eyes. Loki’s answering smirk had a darker edge, lips curling dangerously.  
“Why ask? You’d only say no. I’m no fool, Stark.” Loki hissed, spinning around and striding away.  
“Really? Because kidnapping me seems to be adverse to that statement.” Tony raised a brow, noting the hint of blood beneath the fabric of Loki’s right shoulder.  
“I left no evidence. Trust me; I’m very good at thievery.” Loki muttered, tugging at the strips of armor covering his lithe form, dropping the heavy weight onto the counter with a thud. The source of the blood was revealed, a lengthy gash spreading from the top of his shoulder to just below his ribs. Tony sucked in a sharp breath, noticing how deep it was.  
“What in the hell did that? It looks like a damn axe tried to slice your arm off.” The genius winced in sympathy.  
“You’re not wrong. You’ve yet to meet my apprentice and her delightful servant, Amora and Skurge.” The god sighed, pressing a long fingered hand against his shoulder and hissing as magic surged from his fingertips and burst over the bleeding wound, sealing the skin. He sighed in relief, shaking his dark hair back out of his face. It’s shorter, Tony noted. Just below his ears now. The trickster turned towards the genius, eyes glittering in the flash of sun.  
“You’ve got an apprentice? Should I be worried?” Tony asked, hiding the lurch in his stomach at the sight of bruises decorating that pale expanse of skin.  
“Most likely. Amora has a fascination with Thor. She believes it is love, though it is no more than mere infatuation and obsession. She’s focused on me for the moment, so I doubt your team will have much to worry about in the near future.” Loki sighed, settling into a chair near Tony’s cage. He seemed exhausted to Tony’s eyes, lines of fatigue amidst those gorgeous features, a definite slump to lean shoulders. Whatever battle he’d fought with Amora had left Loki drained.  
“Creepy. What’s she look like? You should warn them she’s here, since I doubt you’ll let me do it.” Tony said softly, sitting on the small bed the trickster had provided.  
“Beautiful. Blonde, brilliant green eyes, as curvaceous as any Greek myth of perfect seduction, is Amora. Her very name means a love, though she is far more ruthless than I.” The prince smiled, a vague sense of sadness clinging to the words.  
“I’m afraid I taught her the arts of war and magic far too well.” Tony’s eyes widened, blinking in surprise.  
“You love her, don’t you?”  
“Once. It has been a long time since the Enchantress has held any of my affection.” A flicker of some emotion passed through emerald eyes, Tony noticed immediately but couldn’t quite identify.  
“She’s your Pepper, then.” The mortal sighed, sprawling back onto the bed with his feet propped up on the pillows. Loki’s eyes followed his every movement, possessive glint shining clearly.  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand, Stark.”  
“Just Tony. I hate being called Stark. Or Man of Iron, as your brother is wont to call me. And Amora is your Pepper. Pepper was my personal assistant, a genius in her own way, and I loved her. We dated… And then I didn’t love her anymore. Not the way I should have.” Tony sighed this time, shrugging.  
“Ah. You feel it was your fault.”  
“Yeah. She’s better than me, anyway.” Tony smiled, his eyes meeting Loki’s.  
“I doubt that.” Loki smiled back before standing and leaving the room, the door to his bedroom clicking quietly shut behind him, leaving Tony to his thoughts.


	3. The Warden

Loki leaned against the door to his bedroom, sighing faintly. What in hell had he been thinking? Taking Stark would only aggravate the Avengers, and with Amora after him, that would hardly be an easy challenge. The trickster stood, wincing slightly at the pain left from the battle. Skurge was quite the force now, supported by Amora’s magic. He slid out of his remaining clothes before padding into his bathroom, cleaning away the remnants of blood and metal. He smiled before wrapping a towel around his waist and padding into his kitchen, fetching a glass for water. He can feel Tony’s eyes on him, smirked a bit in response.  
“Why, Anthony… I’d ask why you stare, but I already know of your promiscuous ways.” The god chuckled, and turned to face his prisoner, who’s eyes were hot with anger.  
“Someone’s operating under delusion. I’m glaring at the asshole who thinks he can keep me captive.” Tony snapped, arms still crossed over his chest. Loki smirked, nodding.  
“I do not simply think it, Stark. I am certain I can keep you precisely. Where. I. Want. You.” He was across the room and tapping on the bars in a heartbeat, enjoying the burst of fear in those dark eyes.  
“Bastard.”  
“Oh, were you expecting something different from me? Despite our little… Heart to heart, Stark, I am still the God of Mischief. You are not exception to my malice.”  
“I didn’t think I was. I’m not stupid, Loki. But you have to know that my team is going to come for me. Your magic leaves traces, however faint, and they know how to track it.”  
Loki growled, whipping a knife summoned from his armor against the bars, the metal complaining. Tony flinched, more from the noise than the sudden appearance of the knife.  
“Don’t try to tempt me into killing you early, Tony.” Loki hissed, grabbing the front of Tony’s shirt and slamming his body against the cage before letting him fall back. Tony had yelped in surprise, wincing as he fell back.  
“Fuck! I don’t have a death wish! You think I would have survived all the shit I’ve been through just to beg for death at your hand?” The mortal screeched, glaring at Loki even as bruises start to bloom across one cheek. Loki chuckled, voice low and rich with anger.   
“Oh, you won’t be begging yet. Just give me time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so: HI GUYS!! I'm really amazed with just how popular this has been, for only being so new and super short so far. It's gonna get weird, and probably a little dangerous later. Amora is NOT playing around with Loki.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! If you guys wanna harp on me for updates: I've got a tumblr, (obviously) and I would LOVE to see any fanart anyone's got. I'll even take suggestions for what you guys wanna see.
> 
> \-- Kris


	4. The Price of Freedom

Time passed so slowly with Loki’s cage. Tony was sick and tired of the way the trickster acted. He’d spent the past month being tormented and teased, Loki parading about near naked and bruised often. Then there was the alcohol. Apparently, Loki had developed a penchant for scotch, his own personal favorite. There was something about watching the way the trickster lounged about in leather pants with a tumbler of scotch was just… Ugh. Stockholm Syndrome. It had to be.

Today was different though.

Tony was pacing the small space, the cage he’d reluctantly learned to call home when the trickster appeared. Battered, worse than he was used to seeing, but Loki was smirking. Whatever it was, it shouldn’t have put him in such a good mood. Over the last weeks, Loki had been content to sit and watch Tony, sometimes asking questions, others attempting some form of affectionate contact. Today’s smile was slightly terrifying, given the mad glint in Loki’s eyes. The trickster was ignoring him, which was another bad sign. The raven haired god slid behind the kitchen bar, preparing his personal favorite scotch on the rocks.  
“Sonofabitch.” There was only so much teasing Tony could take. Loki was moving slowly, gracefully around the kitchen, tapping the blade of a knife against those wicked lips, taking occasional sips. He spun the blade between dexterous fingers, singing softly in the Asgardian tongue.  
“Are you done, you bastard? Or are you having fun annoying the fucking hell out of me?” Tony snapped, aware of Loki’s distaste for crude language. Precisely why he used it now.  
“Oh. Why, my dear Mr. Stark… I’d forgotten your presence. What aspect of my behavior irks you so?’ Loki turned to face him, glass in hand and the hilt of the knife cradled between palm and cool torment. The language annoyed him, certainly, but riling the inventor was much more fun.  
“Haven’t you guessed yet? Come in here, and I’ll show you. By strangling you, you asshole.” Tony hissed, scowling. He knew Loki was aware of exactly what was bothering him, and nostalgia was so not a friend right now.  
Loki simply laughed, throat flexing and the scotch bouncing in the glass.  
“My darling Anthony… There is nothing you can do that would truly hurt me. Is it the drink or the threat of torture that haunts you now?” He smirked, flicking the knife to his other hand and against the bars, dangling the glass in front of Tony’s hungry eyes.  
“Come, my precious mortal. Speak with me.”  
“Yeah, no.” Tony’s eyes were locked on the knife, aware of just what Loki could do with it. He was grateful the singing had stopped. The trickster’s voice was silky and enchanting, Tony knows all too well. He’s heard Loki use it for spell casting. He’s not going to ever, _ever_ tell him of the moans he’s also heard, the shuddering cries and whimpers, much less his own reactions to them.  
“Oh for god’s sake, Stark. I’m not going to hurt you. I’ve no wish to, you fool.” Loki growled, rolling his eyes and thrusting the glass into Tony’s hands. The genius held it carefully, taking a sip.  
“What’s with the change in heart?”  
“I have spoken with my brother… You were correct in your assumption that they would discover it was I who took you. Your team requests your release.” Loki sighed, sitting onto the floor. Tony sits with him, almost dropping the glass in surprise.  
“And I am mostly decided to grant it.  
“What? You’re serious?” Tony gaped at him.  
“What do I have to do?” Loki stared blankly at the question.  
“Nothing. It seems preposterous after having kept you here for so long… But your eagerness has made my decision.” He looked to the floor, taking the empty glass and sending it to the sink with a flex of magic. His eyes, and the faint pain there, was hidden from Tony, even as he opened the door and removed the chain. Tony rubbed the raw area, staring at Loki in confusion.  
“Just… Why take me, if you’re only gonna let me go?” Tony asked softly, catching Loki’s arm. The god pulled away, stepping out of the cage.  
“I suppose you could say it was a foolish whim. But I shall know the truth, though you shall not. It is of no true consequence.” Loki murmured, voice low.  
“Yes, it is… Just tell me.”  
“I took you because I care for you.”  
Tony stared in shock.  
“You… You love me?”  
“Yes, fool that I am.” Loki kept his back to Tony. The inventor started to scowl, anger flaring before the pity did. He knew all about it, after all.  
“It’s not exactly normal practice to kidnap someone because you love them.”  
Loki snorted, the most ungraceful sound Tony’d ever heard him make.  
“You speak of love and it’s practices as though I know of them.”  
Tony blinked, shrugging.  
“Come. I shall return you to your lab, and everything will be the same as the day I took you.” Loki said quietly, finally looking at him.  
“No, it won’t. There’s nothing that can do that. This has left its own scars.” Tony hissed, annoyed.  
“You underestimate my magic, Stark.” Loki smirked, grabbing Tony’s shoulder and muttering a quiet spell that took them back to the day Loki had taken him. He whispered another inaudible chant, erasing Tony’s memories of his time with Loki.  
“Remember that I love you… And let that be _all_ that you remember.” He brushed a kiss over Tony’s forehead and disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE COMING!!!! BE PATIENT, GUYS, IT"S NOT OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Shattered Mind

Tony hummed as he worked, bent over a redesign for Clint’s skycycle. The damn thing was having sensor issues, and SHIELD’s wiring work was spotty. He figured it would be better to just redo the whole damn thing. Steve came in, sandwich on a plate. There was an odd sense of déjà vu, having Steve settle the plate near his left elbow.  
“Thanks, Steve.” He smiled faintly at the soldier, too distracted by his work to really glance at him. Steve nodded, patting Tony’s shoulder and heading back up to the kitchens. 

The call came in shortly after. Tony nearly choked on his sandwich as the alarm blasted, and Steve’s familiar voice shook a little.  
“It’s an Asgardian, Tony.”  
“Loki again?”  
“No, it’s a woman… A blonde one, and she’s got a friend.” Steve snapped, and Tony’s mind flashed, a silken voice raspy with pain and old humor.  
“Her name’s Amora- she’s after Thor.” Tony said, repeating the words his memory gave him. He didn’t know why he knew that, or how.  
“How the hell do you know that?” Steve hissed, pelting into the shop with his uniform half on. Tony whistled sharply, smirking.  
“Don’t know. Find out after the fight.”  
“You’d better.” Steve sighed, finishing getting the uniform in place and pulling Tony close for a moment.   
“Be safe.” He released his friend from the hug so that the inventor could get into his armour, and Tony grinned.  
“As safe as I always am, Stevey-kins.” Tony teased, voice low and smooth as the armour closed around him. Steve just rolled his eyes, getting a grip on Tony before they took off. They landed in Central Park a few minutes later, Tony grumbling about idiots in leather ruining his day before he caught sight of Amora. The voice in his mind had been right, she was beautiful. Stunning, and damn did that leather look good. Her little buddy with the axe, not so much.  
“Avengers… You’re late. Have none of you manners?” Amora’s voice was a seductive purr, and for some reason, it didn’t stir Tony at all. Sure, the Asgardian enchantress was gorgeous, and wrapped in skin tight leather, but what normally should have attracted Tony at least a little simply made a pair of different green eyes flash in his mind, accompanied by a wicked grin.  
“You’re the rude one, lady. You can’t have Thor.” Tony snapped, frustrated and confused. Amora stared, before raising a brow.  
“Loki has marked you… Fascinating. Skurge, attack!” The enchantress shrieked, voice losing its seductive quality as she whipped around, blasting Iron Man off his feet with a haze of jade magic, throwing him into Cap.  
“Shit! Hulk, get the axe!” Tony yelled, flipping over to stand as soon as he could, careful not to crush Steve.  
“Tony, move!” Steve screamed, tackling him out of the way of another blast of magic.  
“Fuck, I hate magic!” Tony growled, seriously getting pissed off. He couldn’t forget what the woman had said about Loki, either. Time for that later, he thought as he fired back, a strong shot with his repulsors that caught Amora off guard and knocked her off her feet. Steve whooped, slinging his shield to knock the axe out of Amora’s partner’s hand. The massive man growled, the tattoos rippling on what bare skin they can see, his armour flexing with the muscle they can’t.  
“Shit, this is gonna be a helluva fight, guys.” Clint chimed in on the comms, arrows flying as he joined in, Natasha hot on his heels. The redhead was grinning, leaping up onto Hulk’s shoulders and diving onto Skurge, knocking the axe away. Steve scooped it up, tossing it to Hulk.  
“Have fun, big guy. Don’t destroy the whole park!” Steve huffed, smiling faintly as they fought. Thor’s arrival was hailed with the typical thunder and wicked bursts of lightning, tackling Skurge to the ground and letting Tony and Steve slam into Amora. Amora slipped free, magic shimmering around her. The next thing Tony knew, his head was being slammed against the ground, Skurge roaring and the axe, somehow regained from Hulk, was coming for his head. He heard Steve screaming, Amora laughing, and then…

Nothing.


	6. Starting Anew

“Tony!” There was an angry growl outside the comforting darkness, the warmth surrounding him. The genius blinked open slowly, wincing at the harsh light above him.  
“Oh… Shit, ow.” Tony bit his lip, wincing. What the _hell_ did Steve wake him up for? That voice in his head… Seductive, soft, possessive.. He knew that voice, but now that he was awake, he’d never know who the hell it was or why he loved that purr so much.  
“Thank god. You asshole! Don’t you do that again!” Steve snapped, hugging Tony tight and making him yelp in pain. The soldier let go quickly, blushing.  
“Sorry. You had us really worried there for a bit.”  
Tony scowled, sighing.  
“What happened?”  
“Skurge got you from behind. Turns out the bastard has guns.” Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You’ve been in and out for a few days. Kept muttering about a voice.” Tony blinked, raising a brow.  
“I was? What the hell?” He’d known he had a tendency to chat in his sleep, but that didn’t mean much.  
“Something about a sexy voice. And green eyes.” Steve was smiling a little, obviously finding Tony’s plight at least a little amusing.  
“Well, there goes that fantasy now.” Tony teased back, sighing. Steve surprised him next, leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly. The inventor stared at the blushing blonde in shock, eyes wide.  
“When you’re better, I have more I want to show you…” Steve murmured, blushing fiercely. Tony was still in shock, though the words reached him.  
“I.. Holy shit.” He smiled brightly, reaching out and yanking Steve into a kiss and ignoring the part of him that protested that this wasn’t right. It wasn’t the pair of lips he so desperately needed, loved.  
Steve pulled back a few minutes later, smiling and reaching down to lace their fingers together. Tony was breathless and redfaced, humming contentedly.  
“When am I better, again?” Steve laughed at the words, kissing him again.  
“Soon enough.” And again, there came the soft laughter in his head that served as a chill down his spine. He’d heard that laugh before. _Where?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer, my duckies!! .... Wow, did I really just say that? Oh well... Anyway! Next chapter we get some smut, and some other surprises are a-coming! ;P


	7. Trickster's Damnation

The trickster was swearing, cursing the very ground the soldier walked on. How _dare_ he touch Stark! How dare _he_ touch what was _Loki’s_! Had he any idea of the wrath he was capable of creating?

“You are a thrice damned fool, Laufeyson. You know well that treating Stark as yours is naught but problematic. He has no memories of you beyond what he knew before captivity.” Loki murmured to himself, probably another sign of his impending insanity. He’d done too well, erasing Tony’s memory. Now he would fall all too eagerly into that accursed soldier’s bed, never knowing of Loki’s own loathing.

“I shouldn’t have healed him. It would have been better to let him die.” He shook his head, ignoring the ripple of pain in his chest at the thought. Stark was annoying, yes, but he and Loki were far too alike. It only figured that Loki’s soul would recognize a mortal’s.

“Fuck. Damn that soldier.”


	8. Rememberance

It was a week later before Tony was fit enough to take Steve up on his offer. And it went completely wrong. Not because of Steve, but because of Tony himself. It started well, the soldier pinning the genius to the wall and kissing the everloving fuck out of him. By the time they’d separated, Tony wasn’t sure he could make it to the bedroom. Steve knew what he was doing, scooping the genius up and groping his ass easily as he toted them into his room. Tony’s always wondered how those hands would feel on his skin, calloused and strong as Steve sets about getting rid of their clothes. But there is something in the back of his mind that screams protest. Not right. Not the hands he needed, wanted. The pleasure still burns under his skin, but it’s dulled, dimmed by that voice in his head that rages at another’s hands on him.

“Steve…” Tony gasped at the mouth that covers his sensitive throat, the pulse point being marked by hungry teeth and a hot tongue. Steve laughed softly, reaching between them to stroke Tony’s cock, kissing the man hungrily again. That lingering feeling of wrong surging forth at the touch to his cock, Tony’s moan stoppered sharply. What’s worse is that Steve noticed.

“Tony? You okay? Any pain?” Steve pulled back, hands stilling on Tony’s body. Tony shook his head, breathing unsteady.

“N-no… Something’s wrong… I don’t know…”

**_Tony…_** The voice in his head surges, and he finally places that seductive whisper. _Loki._

_Loki?_ He blinked in shock, scrambling back from Steve as the memories surge forth.

 

The captivity.

The cage.

Oh, god, the _moans_.

His voice.

The spells.

_Loki._

_Oh, fuck. I’m in love with **Loki**_ **.**


	9. At a Loss

_Oh, fuck. I’m in love with Loki_ **.**

 

 

Now, to say Steve was shocked when those words came out of his mouth, Tony’s brain shutting down for a moment and the flimsy filter between the two with it, was an understatement. The soldier was utterly flabbergasted, and with those wide blue eyes on him, Tony slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Steve… Shit. Shit, fuck. Fuck!” He backed away, out of reach despite his nudity.

“Tony? What… What the hell?” Steve’s eyes are dark with hurt now, instead of the lust that had clouded them just moments before. Tony’s heart shattered just a little, seeing that.

“There was… I have to go.” He scrambled out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and hauling ass out of there. He ran down the hall, limping just a little as the ache in his ribs and head kicks in. Oh, god. How the hell did that even fit into his head? Those are months of memories, and his mind aches beneath the sudden flood.

“Tony?” Bruce poked his head out of his room, worry etched on his tired face. He didn’t look surprised at the inventor’s nudity, having known enough about him by now to not flinch.

“You shouldn’t be running. Settle down.” Bruce caught Tony’s arm, dragging him into his bedroom and forcing him to sit. He made sure to drape a sheet over Tony’s bare waist before checking over his injuries. Tony was shivering, blinking rapidly to try to clear his head.

“What the hell happened?”  
“Bruce… You don’t want to know.” Tony whispered, sighing. His headache is starting to clear, the ache easing as the memories settle. Bruce looked at him in concern, eyes narrowed.

“Something happened with Steve.” Bruce murmured, and Tony nodded. Bruce sighed and set about making a pot of simple chamomile and mint tea. He knew that Tony would speak when he was ready. It was long moments before the inventor found his voice, shaky and weak as it was.

“Loki kidnapped me.” Bruce nearly spilled the tea over his hand at the words, his head snapping up to meet Tony’s dark gaze. Tony nodded, still shivering.

“What? When? How did we not know?”  
“Breathe, Bruce. He did a mojo thing, took me back to the day he originally took me and hid my memories.” Tony explained, sighing.

“I hate magic.” Bruce sighed, finishing the tea and handing Tony a cup. Tony drained half of it eagerly, and sighed.   
“I’m… I fell for him, while I was with him. I’m still… I’m still in love with him.” Tony whispered, sighing and shaking his head. Bruce blinked in shock, staring at Tony. He shrugged, knowing that the doctor was in as much shock as he was.

“Um. Well… Are you certain it wasn’t Stockholm Syndrome?” The doctor asked, careful to phrase it without malice.

“I’m sure.”

“… Okay. Tell me what happened.” Bruce’s face is calm and clear, eyes worried as he checked Tony’s head for any extra wounds that could potentially afflict his memories. Tony started with the kidnapping, murmuring about the cage and the spells and the strange attraction that had grown over time. The way Loki moved, the way he healed himself and sang certain spells. The laughter when Tony made a particularly sarcastic remark, the way Loki’s eyes lit during magic. The pale skin soaked in blood, the soft sound of Loki’s voiced past. The way he looked when he drank.

  
Eventually Bruce held up a hand.

“Okay. Stop right there. I get it, you’re attracted to him.” He smiled softly, laughing a little at the sheepish look on Tony’s face. He patted his shoulder lightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.” Tony muttered, and Bruce nodded.

“It’s alright. We’ll figure something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! I'm really sorry I haven't been posting, it's been an insane few months. But everything seems to be back in order now, and I'll get back to writing!


End file.
